Ni Dieu ni Maître
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Et si l’AD n’était pas le premier rassemblement d’élève à vouloir tuer Voldemort ? Et si les Serpentards n’étaient pas ceux que l’on croyait ?


**Titre** : Ni Dieu ni Maître

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**E-Mail** : 

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Je n'aime pas les gosses, je ne suis pas mère, je ne suis pas JKR.

**Résumé** : Et si l'AD n'était pas le premier rassemblement d'élève à vouloir tuer Voldemort ? Et si les Serpentards n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croyait ?

**Genre** : deathfic, drama, one-shot.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : J'adore les citations, je voulais écrire une fic qui en partait d'une. C'est fait !

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider et m'encourager, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

Ni Dieu, Ni Maître 

Il se tenait droit dans sa robe de cérémonie noire, la capuche baissée. Il avançait d'un pas assuré, il avait la démarche des vainqueurs et des conquérants. Il n'avait que 17 ans mais le "Maître" comme l'appelait son père avait décrété que le temps était déjà venu. C'est vrai qu'à son âge il en connaissait déjà un rayon sur les sortilèges interdits, mortels et à la magie noire. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, son père avait commencé son endoctrinement sur le sang et les inférieurs ainsi que ses cours de magie noire, ancienne et la maîtrise de nombreux sorts qui faisaient de lui un sorcier de très haut niveau. Il avait feint de croire ce que disait son père et l'avait mis en pratique pour avoir droit aux leçons de son paternel. Il avait joué le jeu du Sang Pur arrogant et avait dit du mal de beaucoup de personne pour couvrir ses activités clandestines c'est-à-dire sa résistance contre Voldemort au sein même de Serpentard. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux en première année, ils étaient passés à 20. Ils se réunissaient la nuit et étudiaient sans relâche et il aurait parié que son groupe avait lu plus de livre que Granger. Granger qui avait été d'ailleurs sa cible favorite parce que ses parents sont moldus, qu'elle était une proche de Potter et qu'il fallait se faire détester de Potter pour que le plan se réalise. Mais il était aussi vrai qu'il détestait Potter, même en excluant le plan. Quel est le plan en question ? Mais celui de la mort de Voldemort évidement ! Toutes ces années passées à répéter chaque nuit en l'attente de ce moment. Ils étaient plus qu'entraînés à tuer Voldemort durant un instant précis de la cérémonie puis s'étaient trouvés une porte de sortie. Le plan était infaillible, il ne pouvait pas rater, il ne devait pas rater. Mais dans le cas contraire, ils ne se fréquentaient pas les uns les autres pour éviter que l'erreur d'un des leurs retombe sur tous les membres du groupe. Ils s'étaient aussi entraînés à résister aux Doloris afin d'éviter tout filtrage.

Tant d'années passés à regarder leurs pères, leurs mères commettre des meurtres ignobles avait forgé dans la mentalité de plusieurs Serpentards nouvelle génération une haine immense envers Voldemort et Cie. Et c'était lui, leur chef, qui allait essayer leur tactique, leur plan. Il n'avait pas feint la joie et l'excitation quand Goyle lui avait annoncé que le maître voulait le voir.

Maintenant il se tenait dans une grande pièce seulement éclairée par quelques bougies, en plus de Voldemort et de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné, il y avait trois mangemorts, un de moins de ce qu'ils avaient prévus dans le plan. cela voulait dire deux choses : soit que Voldemort relâchait sa surveillance, soit que personne ne pourrait croire en sa traîtrise et il préférait la seconde à la première parce qu'elle flattait son ego que certaine personnes trouvaient démesuré alors qu'il était seulement justifié.

Il s'avança vers Voldemort et s'agenouilla devant lui, cette partie du rituel lui déplaisait particulièrement : comment peut-on s'abaisser devant quelqu'un qui a été mis KO par un gamin d'un an ? Le Lord Maléfique lui remonta sa manche puis leva sa baguette vers le bras du jeune homme qui lui aussi prit sa baguette :

" Répète après moi mon enfant : par cette baguette et par ce sceau, je fais le serment de servir et protéger mon seul maître : Lord Voldemort, à partir de maintenant et à jamais. "

Le jeune homme leva sa baguette et dit :

" Par cette baguette et par Avada Kadavra ! " hurla-t-il soudain.

Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et toucha Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Dans le plan initial, il devait avoir le temps d'attraper le Portoloin dissimulé dans sa manche qui le mènerait à Poudlard mais chaque plan a sa faille et c'était la faille de celui-ci.

C'était une mission suicide, certes, mais elle avait réussit et Drago Malefoy mourut comme il l'avait voulu avec ni dieu ni maître.

FIN

"Ni dieu, ni maître" Jean Grave


End file.
